RWBY: The Titan
by P.F. Necro
Summary: (Uncle Oz Rework) Ash is sent a year early off to Beacon Academy. There he will find the true extent of his strength, and maybe a little bit of love on the way... Or maybe a lot. Ash/Harem. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Sorry to everyone whom has to go and re-like or whatever it is you do... Follow... I think. Yeah, sorry again. I'm going to be deleting the old story in a few months. I've made this change when I found out that ALL characters in ruby are based off of mythology and stuff... And nothing fit the bill for Ash until I figured something cool out. Change his powers, is the equivalent to a win. But that is an extreme change that made me think up a similar story with different Ash... Well mostly, it was because I was reading some Greek mythology and came across one of my favorite characters, whom is rarely mentioned because he took a bad spot in the war of titans. Also, his name is similar to Ashton. If you don't know at this point, it'll be down below. Enjoy.**

**RWBY: Bearing Burden (Edited Uncle Oz)**

_**A Spectacle, To Be Sure**_

"Good Morning, Nephew." Ash looked over to the opposite end of the room. He saw a white haired man sitting in his swivel chair.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Is that anyway to say, 'How do you do?'" Ash sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here... No, better question. How did you get in here?" The man chuckled.

"How does anyone get anywhere?" Ash pondered the statement for a moment.

"Umm... They walk?" The man nodded.

"Indeed." Ash started to nod, but then realized how dumb his Uncle just made him seem.

"Alright, I get it. What are you doing here then?" His uncle took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"I'm here to see if you'd want to participate at Beacon academy a year early." Ash eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. So I can just go like that? Aren't there guidelines that don't allow that, or something?" His Uncle began to laugh.

"If they made guidelines that didn't allow me to invite anyone I choose to my school, I'd know about them. Or, are you just trying to avoid going?" Ash began to shake his head. He looked a little flustered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" A small smirk made it's way across his Uncle's face.

"Do I? Or do you? Or perhaps you do, and you don't know what you meant by it yet." Ash suddenly became dumbfounded.

"Why must you always play mind games with me?"

"Oh, no reason. So, is that a yes, or a no?"

* * *

"But Bro..." Ash hugged the blonde boy closer to himself.

"No... I want to do this, Chu. I'm not going to get another opportunity like this." His brother began to cry.

"But you said you would be here for another year..." Ash pulled him away and kneeled so he could be at the blonde boy's height. He looked straight into his golden eye's with his red-brown one's.

"I know what I said, and I'm sorry to do this to you... But this will allow me to become a Hunter even earlier. Then I can help those in need. You have to understand that, Pikachu." The boy nodded.

"But... If you can help it, don't take everyone else problems upon yourself. Please?" Ash nodded. He pulled his brother back in for a hug, and began to rub behind his tall yellow ears, with black tips, on top of the boys head.

"I'll miss you, Chu." He kissed his brother on the forehead, and stepped away from him. He looked over to his mom and sighed. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a long hug as well. She was also crying into his shoulder as his brother had. He easily dwarfed his mother, standing at nearly six foot. He began to rub behind her bear ears as well. He had discovered when he was younger, that this soothed most Faunus. He and his mom broke away, and she smiled at him.

"Oh, your father would be so proud of you Ashton. Going off to be a Hunter..." She began to sob again. Ash sighed. Seeing as he was the only human in his household, he had become quite used to being around the Faunus, and actually preferred their company over many humans. Also, when he was younger, he had taken a liking to visiting a local Orphanage, where he had befriended many different kids his age. He sighed.

His dad had been a human Huntsman. His mom a Doctor. They had met when she was still in training, and was at a Vale hospital. She was treating him for injuries he had received from a Black King Taijitsu. They hit if off pretty well, and it blossomed into romance. First they had Ash, then Pikachu, and lastly they had taken a young Faunus boy from the Orphanage into their home. Ash and the boy were best of friends, but the boy had left when another friend of theirs had gone off to join the White Fang back in it's good days. That had only been about six years ago. And Delia now stood their and admired her son.

He was tall and strong, just like his Father. He had a head of Raven black hair and a light tan. Girls at his school would always faun over him for his caring personality and good looks. She had packed him his standard outfit... A few sets of both black and blue jeans, depending on which shirt he was wearing, and few pairs of red shirts and purple shirts, his favorite colors, and a red bandanna with black tribal marks that he always wore around his neck, to clash with the White, Light jacket he had gotten last Christmas. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt, his favorite combo of colors, with said white Jacket. He was nearly at six foot, standing at five foot eleven inches. Not quite as tall as his Father was, but that was probably Delia's fault, being only five foot four inches.

He also was wearing his weapon he had crafted. His Gloves were blue with red gems on the back. The gems were actually solid dust, and If Ash poured some aura into them, they become bronze and silver gauntlets that went all the way up to his elbows. The fingers on the gauntlets were like claws, and were Ash weapon of choice, since they allowed him to weaponise his aura. He gave his mom a peck on the cheek, and turned. His brother was waiting there with his bag, Ash thanked him and took it. As he was making his way out the door, he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll miss you, Ash..." Ash turned around and gave his brother a powerful hug.

"I'll miss you to, Bro."

* * *

Ash looked at the shuttle he would soon be entering. It wasn't very fancy, but nor was it cheap. It was just bland. He heard them calling out names for new students on the roster, where they would then walk up and hand their papers in. After a short while, he heard his name.

"Ashton Satoshi Mercator!" Ash sighed. He had the weirdest name, and often pleaded to his parents to let him change his last name to his mother's maiden name, Ketchum. But he was denied.

He walked up, a little embarrassed, and handed his transcript in. They checked it and let him on board. He took a seat near the back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Umm... Hi! I'm Ruby." Ash woke up to that. He looked over to see a guy getting ready to vomit, and girl with black hair and red highlights, with silver eyes staring straight at him.

"H-Hi Ruby. I'm Ash... Umm... I don't mean to sound rude, but, why did you wake me up?" She blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we're almost there so..." Ash smiled apologetically.

"Oh, thank you then." Ruby smiled back and gestured for him to come look out the window with her. He was astounded. She smiled at his reaction.

"It's so beautiful up here. Isn't it?" Ash nodded. Ash felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey sis! Who's this?" Ash turned and saw a blonde girl with caramel eyes.

"Ohh... He's cute!" Ash felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"Umm... Thanks." She winked at him.

"No problem cutie. I'm Yang, by the way." Ash smiled.

"I'm Ash."

"So, Cutie... Are you single?" Ash nodded his head to her question. Yang smiled and brought her face closer to Ash's. He could feel the blush intensify. The moment was cut short when Ruby grabbed Yang by the arm and dragged her off.

"RUBY!" Yang seemed a little upset.

"See you later Ash!" She dragged her sister off the shuttle. Ash sat there looking very confused. He shook his head and began walking off the shuttle. He looked over to see a guy vomiting in a trashcan. He walked over and pat the guy on the back.

"You don't looks so good." The guy pulled his head out of the trash, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't feel so good..." Ash chuckled. He reached into his black courier bag, and pulled out a bottle of pills. He handed them to Jaune.

"These will help you with flight sickness. My mom got them for me even though I don't get sick on shuttles. She just like that though." The Blonde nodded.

"Thank you. You're a real life saver." Ash nodded.

"Think nothing of it, I'm Ash." Ash stuck his hand out. The other teen shook it.

"Jaune." Ash heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller.

"I've gotta take this, I'll see you later Jaune." Jaune nodded.

"Okay, Later."

* * *

"Hey Uncle." He heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello Nephew. When we're at school, it's more fitting for you to address me as Professor." Ash smirked.

"Okay, Professor Uncle." He heard Ozpin sigh.

"You know what I meant."

"Do I? Or do you? Or do actually mean-" He heard Ozpin laugh on the other end. Ash began to laugh as well.

"Alright, you got me. I would like to see you before I give my speech to all the new students this year. I take it you didn't stir up to much trouble?" Ash chuckled.

"Of course not."

* * *

"That was fast." Ozpin gave his Nephew a hug, which Ash returned.

"You wanted to speak?" Ozpin nodded.

"I hate to inform you of this now, but the original plan was to do as we do every year, and have two people pair up during a test, then have them pair with another pair to form a group. This cannot be the case for you. You will not have a partner, and will still participate in everything we do, but will be bunked by yourself." Ash nodded.

"But do not feel that this is a special privilege. I only brought you in this year because Peter recommended I bring you here early so other schools wouldn't attempt to snatch you up. I would have you in a group but it was already to late to fix the numbers around. I hope you don't mind." Ash shook his head.

"Of course not, I'm going to have to thank Peter though. I'll be seeing you Uncle." Ozpin smiled as Ash walked off. He was a truly exceptional student, and would make as fine a Hunter as his father had.

* * *

Ash was making his way over to the main room early, where they would all be sleeping for the night. He hadn't really felt like listening to Uncle Oz's speech. He began to unpack, and he rolled out his sleeping bag. He hoped it would be a uneventful first night.

* * *

Ash was attempting to get some sleep when he heard some voices speaking rather loudly.

"No, she's right guys! People are trying to sleep!" Ash stood up slowly when he heard that. He was only wearing some sweatpants. He made his way over to where the voices were. He saw Ruby and Yang, as well as a black haired girl with a bow... Something felt off about her. As well as a girl he recognized as Weiss Schnee, her father was the largest Dust importer in the world. Ash felt like speaking up.

"Hey Ruby, Yang." They both turned when they heard their names. What they saw was the cute guy from earlier, only groggy and bare chested. Ruby felt a massive blush creep up on her, and she looked over to Yang and swore she was drooling. Weiss spoke first, however.

"Do you know these two?" Ash nodded his head.

"I met them on the shuttle today." Weiss raised her nose even higher.

"I take it then, that they'll be leaving with you?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"That's up to them, last I checked." She gave him a 'hmfp' and stomped her foot. Ash looked over the girl he hadn't even noticed until now, reading on the floor. He ignored Weiss and sat next to her.

"Hey." She glanced over to him. She noted a few thing immediately. One, he was cute. Two, He looked capable in combat. And Three, He seemed to be smelling her.

"Umm... Hi." Ash knew there was something off about her! He continued to smell her hair... Strawberries? No, that wasn't it. He then picked it up. Tuna, and...

"Oh, I get it now." Blake was blushing due to his close proximity to her face. He smiled at her.

"Get what?" Ash cupped a hand in front of her ear and whispered to her.

"I know why you're wearing a bow. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me, my mom is Faunus, as well as my little brother." Blake looked at him for a second and blushed. Ash simply smiled in return. He glanced over the the book she was reading.

"What's you're book about?" Blake seemed surprised. Two people had show interest in her book tonight... It was strange.

"It's about a man with two souls." Ash nodded.

"Would you mind if I borrowed it after you're done?" Ash leaned in slightly as he asked. Blake found herself blushing again, but shook the blush off quickly.

"I wouldn't mind." He smiled and stood.

"It was nice meeting you. Bye Ruby, Bye Yang, Bye Weiss." He began to make his leave but Weiss grabbed his arm.

"How do you know my name?" Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Lucky guess?"

"If you recognize me because of my status, I do not mind. But you did not do a proper introduction." Ash chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm Ash." He placed his hand in front of her. She looked at him suspiciously tentatively shook it.

"Weiss Schnee." Ash smiled and walked over to the Bow wearing girl. He took a knee and stuck his hand out to her as well.

"Hi again." She smiled and put her book down.

"Hi. I'm Blake." She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Ash." As he pulled away, he gave her a wink and whispered.

"Cat? Right?" She nodded, and blushed lightly. Ash smiled and stood at his full height. He spun on his heel and walked off. Yang caught him on the way back and gave him a hug.

"See you cutie." She winked at him and began to walk off. Ash blushed lightly. Ruby also ran up and gave Ash a hug. Ash returned the hug and as they broke off, Blake blew the candlelight out.

* * *

"That guy is all sorts of hot." Yang couldn't help but note.

"Yeah..." Yang raised an eyebrow at what Ruby had said.

"Ohh... I think Ruby has her first crush!" Ruby blushed at that statement.

"Yang!" Yang giggled. She laid back in her blankets and sighed. She wanted that guy bad... But she knew she'd be meeting a lot of competition. From her own sister even!

"Hey, Blake?" Blake opened her eyes and glanced over to Yang.

"Yes?" Yang rolled on her side to get a better view of her.

"Do you like Ash too?" Blake was caught a little off guard by the question.

"Well..." Yang sighed.

"So that's a yes. Ugh... Maybe there's some other cute guy that's not a total jerk somewhere?" Ruby laughed.

"Good luck with that one, Sis."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. And if you're interested in finding out how Ash is, just look on my profile, I've placed the name of the Titan he's based off of there. But I made it pretty obvious in the first place so... Btw, I did this edit simply because I didn't like the direction I went with the other story. So a total rewrite was in order. And Ash didn't fit the bill for any of the old mythological stories with heroes (Or Villains) related to being an Assassin and working in the shadows. So I went with a more forward approach. And does anyone else think it's sad how in one chapter I gave you more info on Ash's life than I did in four for the original story? Just saying. Peace Off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made this early on, before I made the Bleach Cross Chap even. And I wish that whomever guest was would actually use an account... Then I wouldn't need to waste other's time when they go to read this. Anyway, I feel that I need to point out that the one thing you saw as a flaw, said flaw being how Ruby approached Ash even though she is shy around strangers, is in fact justified. It's commonly known that when someone has a physical attraction, and the attraction is strong enough, that the attraction can overrule, 'Shyness'. I didn't feel that I would have to point that out, because I immediately included Ruby dragging Yang away from Ash, which is clearly an act of jealousy. That would insinuate that Ruby thought of Ash as attractive, and would have been more than likely to make his acquaintance. Yeah, that's basically it. Read on then.**

**RWBY: The Titan**

_**Like a Sir**_

"Good Morning!" Ash's eyes fluttered open to massive curls of hair brushing his face, and a pair of caramel eyes staring back into his own. Ash blushed slightly at the close proximity he now had to Yang. She was in her regular outfit, which gave him a great view of her cleava- He mentally slapped himself for thinking such perverse thoughts. Yang gave him a concerned look when he covered his eyes with his hand and started blushing intensely.

"Uhh... Ash?" Ash's blush just deepened when he opened his eyes and saw the girl closer to his face yet. He couldn't help but ask one question though.

"Yang?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Ash sighed and attempted to avert his gaze away from the adorable girl hovering inches from him.

"Why are you practically laying on me?" She blushed at the mention of that. She quickly pulled herself away from him and sat down next to his sleeping bag.

"Sorry, Ash. Didn't mean to scare you like that first thing in the morning." She began to run her hands through her hair, in an attempt to fix it. Ash blushed slightly as he was looking over at her. She looked extremely gorgeous today; fresh out of a shower, hair still slightly damp, with looks that could kill. Ash sighed and fell back into his sleeping bag. He really needed to not be thinking that way. Yang noticed him fall backwards however and leaned over him again.

"Is something wrong?" Ash noticed her cleavage again, and covered his eyes once more. A small trickle of blood made it's way out of his nose at the thought of the girl hovering over him, and the things his subconscious was practically ordering him to do with said girl.

"Are you alright, cutie?" Ash just tried to go to a different place in his mind. But one thought kept him in the now.

'God, please just smite me.'

* * *

Ash was currently eating a breakfast that one of the other new students had made. Pancakes, and man they were good. Ash was currently stuffing his face with the doughy goodness. He had seen the other teen boy sitting down with a cute redhead, whom was far to hyperactive, both eating from a massive pile of the food. He must've noticed his stare, because he waved Ash over to eat with them. Ash had been only more than willing to comply.

"I can't believe that you made these!" The redhead nodded in agreement, also stuffing her face.

"Ah Knaw, Righ? Wen ez leik, de besht at evewy theng!" The girl was unable to form a proper sentence due to the lack of room in her mouth. The food's maker sighed and shook his head.

"Don't mind Nora, she's just excited for the placement of teams today. I'm Lie Ren, by the way. And this is Nora Valkyrie." He gestured over to the redhead upon her introduction. She waved, even though Ash only sat a few feet away. Ash smiled and waved back.

"I'm Ash Mercator. I'm here at Beacon a little bit earlier than most, due to a bit of a special exception." Ren nodded. Ash stood up and began to walk towards the Locker Room. He turned back to them mid walk to explain where he was going.

"I'm off to get ready. I recommend you both do the same. I'll see you two around." He put his hand up and waved lightly, they both returned the pleasantry and finished eating.

* * *

Ash made his way into the Locker Room and noticed Jaune, searching frantically. Ruby and Yang arguing about... Something. And, Weiss looking like she had scored the jackpot. They and another cute redhead girl, whom was not Nora, were the only one's in the room. Everyone else must've made it outside. Ash just shrugged and made his way to his locker. He grabbed his Courier style bag out of it, and slung it across his shoulder. He also checked his reflection in the mirror. Ash might not have been one for attempting to look good, but he knew he wasn't all that bad. Sometimes, simple is best when it comes to clothing. He shut the locker and looked over to see Jaune impaled on the wall by a Javelin. It had caught him by the hood.

"Next time, watch who you're talking to. Let's go Pyrrha." Weiss walked off in a huff. Ash simply sweat dropped. The redhead now identified as Pyrrha pulled the Javelin out of his hood and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it was really a pleasure meeting you Jaune." He sighed.

"Likewise..." Ruby and Yang made their way over to him. Ash decided he might as well go see if Jaune was alright as well.

"How did that go lady killer?" Yang commented. Ash facepalmed.

"You tried flirting with Weiss, didn't you?" He asked. Both the girls glanced back, now barely noticing Ash's presence.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I did wrong. All my dad tells me girls look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Yang chuckled at his statement.

"Maybe, 'Snow-Angel', wasn't the best idea." She began to walk off, but not before looking back at Ash and winking at him. Ash blushed and waved lightly in response. He looked over to Ruby helping Jaune up and decided to giver her a hand.

"Alright Jaune, let's go." As they made their way over to the training area, Ash felt like he needed to tell them both something.

"I know that it might not matter, but when we get into the forest, if we have to fight any Grimm... I kind of, I dunno... change. I just turn into a sort of animal in combat, and I felt that if we ever met up in the forest, that I would want to warn you both not to freak out if I rip a Ursa in half and began to just laugh maniacally, and drink some of it's blood... Yeah..." They both stopped and looked over at him. They shared a look with one another, and began to laugh. Ash raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What's so funny? I'm serious." They both stopped laughing after he said that. Jaune just looked at him strangely.

"You're kidding right? You're way to nice to do any of what you just described." Ash just nodded sadly.

"I have a form of Bipolar disorder. I just lose all sense of humanity. I identify my enemy, and let lose with a sadistic glee as I destroy them. I'm not proud of it, but I can't help it..." They both heard his words and nodded. Ruby just grabbed Ash and pulled him into a hug. He blushed and looked down at her surprised, but returned the hug anyways. They both stood their in one another's embrace for a few moments until they heard something hit the floor behind them. They both turned and saw that Jaune still couldn't quite stand up straight. Ash sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head, and Ruby mimicked the emotion. They both apologies simultaneously.

"Sorry, Jaune!"

* * *

The rush of wind in his face, the trees passing by at insane speeds not even ten feet away, the light dreaminess of flight, and the quick descent towards the ground. Ash was experiencing all these and more on his 'Fall'. To say he was exhilarated would be a massive understatement. He loved stuff that got his adrenaline pumping, and this did for sure. If only he had known that all it would take was his uncle giving a small speech. He couldn't help but wonder how many of his uncles lectures and speeches turned into a free-fall into a forest. Probably not a lot. But he'd listen more often now... Probably.

Ash fell low enough to hit some trees but did a good enough job in avoiding them, by kicking off the sides of other nearby trees. He saw a massive trunk directly in his way and sighed. His gloves extended into full length gauntlets, traveling all the way up to elbows. They were Silver with bronze trim, but were tempered in such a way that they were tougher than steel. His aura flared for a moment, and his eyes shifted from Brown-Red, to an Ashen-Gray (Don't make fun of it.). He formed his hand into a claw and swiped at the tree. It was completely torn in half by the force of his blow, and although physics forced him to slow down considerably from the attack, he sailed right over the newly made tree stump. He landed on all fours and did a small trot into a sprint back onto his legs. As he ran, he took chunks of the trees around him out without stopping, as an easy way back to where he landed.

He stopped when he heard a feminine scream in the distance. What he got was Jaune free falling, but quickly getting caught by Pyrrha's Javelin, which managed to catch his hood and pin him to a tree nearby. In the distance, Ash heard a soft call.

"I'm sorry!" Ash chuckled. Looks like he'd have to pull Jaune down.

* * *

"Hey Jaune! How's the weather up there?" Jaune looked down to a grinning Ash. Jaune crossed his arms and snorted.

"Ha. Ha." They both glanced over to the sound of a bush rustling. Out of it stepped an upset looking Weiss. She glanced up to Jaune hanging in the tree, then down to Ash, both of whom gave her a smile and a wave. She narrowed her eyes at Ash and asked a strange question.

"You seem more capable than this dunce. And I certainly don't want to return to Ruby... Is there any chance that you'd be willing to be my partner?" Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"That's a real honor Weiss, but I can't have a partner. Ozpin already told me that in person. No team, and no partner. Sorry." She let off a hmpf, and stormed away. Ash looked concerned.

"Hey Weiss, I'm really sorry, but wait up!" Ash seemingly forgot about the teen in the tree and chased the girl. Jaune groaned.

"GUYS! HELP ME DOWN!"

* * *

"YOU CAME BACK!" Weiss didn't respond, but simply grabbed the girl and dragged her off.

"He can't have a partner, otherwise I wouldn't have." Ruby then noticed Ash tagging along with Weiss. Ash gave her a wave and followed.

"Hey Ash." Ash smiled at her.

"Hey Ruby. So... You and Weiss, huh?" Both girls blushed and looked at one another for a moment, then Ruby made a gagging noise as Weiss grabbed her by the face and shoved her away. Ash just scratched the back of his head in confusion. Then what he said clicked.

"NO NO NO! Not like that! I meant as partners!" They both glanced back to him and frowned. Weiss spoke first.

"And I was about to take you for a pervert. Don't mention a relationship between she and I ever again." Ash nodded. He raised his hands defensively.

"I meant nothing by it, I swear." Weiss nodded in approval. She glanced over to Ruby whom was still gagging and accumulated a annoyed vein on her head.

"And you'd better not slow me down." Ruby looked over to Weiss confused. As Weiss began to walk ahead Ruby did a dash to her and did some mini-Karate chops, in an attempt to seem ninja-like.

"I won't!" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You won't what?"

"I won't slow you down, and at the end of this, you'll be like, 'That Ruby girl, is really, really cool'. Then we'll be like awesome friends and stuff." Weiss just crossed her arms in annoyance as Ruby had her hand waving across her field of vision in an attempt to help her envision it.

"Sure, Whatever... Hey. Ruby!" She glanced around and noticed that the girl was nowhere to be found. She began to talk to the other group member.

"That child! Ugh... Ash did you see where sh-" But when she turned around, he was also missing. She stomped her foot in frustration for the umpteenth time that day.

"YOU BOTH EXCEL AT WASTING TIME!"

* * *

Ash was currently looking through the brush for the now missing Ruby. Then they'd meet back a checkpoint Weiss... Hopefully. He heard a howl of behind him, back in Weiss' direction. That was never a good sign. He transform his gloves into gauntlets his eyes reverted to their Ashen-Gray color. He began to sprint back in Weiss' direction when he began to smell smoke. As he came out of the brush he noticed two things. One, Ruby and Weiss were hightailing it. Two, there was fucking fire. And thee third unspoken thing was that a pack of Beowulves was definitely running in his direction... He turned and ran. If he had to fight them at all, he'd prefer not to be caught in the blaze.

Ash found his way to a small clearing a little ways away. He'd just meet up with Weiss and Ruby later, but he knew that attempting to out run a pack of Beowulves was pointless. This place would have to do. Ash stop sprinting and looked all around himself. He heard the Beowulves surrounding him, but he didn't seem all that worried. They came out of the brush at the same time, easily two dozen or so. One of the largest of them ran straight up to Ash and swung his claw in and downward arc. Ash caught the blow with his left arm, then ripped the beast's arm straight out of it's socket. It roared in pain, but Ash didn't give it any sympathy. He smiled and grabbed it's other arm and tore that limb off as well. The Beowulf fell to one knee, and Ash just chuckled and began to beat it's face in with it's own arms. He began to laugh sadistically, dropped both the arms, and grabbed it by the throat with his left hand, and squeezed. He ripped it's Adam's Apple, as well as over half of it's neck, out in one tug. The monster fell, dead now, as Ash looked at the bits he had ripped out of the neck in his hand. He let it roll out of his claw, but began to gaze at the blood on his once clean gauntlet. He gave it lick, from his wrist up to the tip of his index finger. He smiled at the taste and glanced over to where the rest of the Beowulves were awaiting their Alpha's commands. The Alpha, only slightly larger that the Grimm he had just slain, let lose a roar. The rest of the pack charged Ash, whom only smirked sadistically, and cracked his knuckles.

"This will be over in a minute."

* * *

Ash was now resting in the clearing, surrounded by the twenty something corpses of the former living Beowulves. His eyes had returned to their normal color, and he was just sitting on his ass, back against a tree. He looked over to the carnage and savagery he had caused, which looked evident to something closer to an Ursa attack, rather than the sixteen year old male leaning on a tree. Ash sighed, maybe he should just get some medication for his condition. He might lose all of his head and attack another student... He pushed those thoughts out of mind and began to walk in the direction he had seen Weiss and Ruby headed. He would have to circle around the fire of course, and he'd have to give them both a small glare to show how ticked he was to be left alone with a pack of Beowulves, but whatever.

"I hope they're not doing anything stupid."

* * *

If you don't count riding a Nevermore stupid, then sure.

"Just let go!" Weiss would've slapped her forehead at that statement, but in doing so, she'd be letting go.

"That's is so stupid...!" She noticed that Ruby was no longer on the Creature with her however.

"OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO! YOU LEFT ME?!"

* * *

Ash wasn't sure how he always ended up in situations like these, but running seemed the best course of action. Now he was pretty good in combat, his uncle had even called him an unofficial Huntsman, but TWO URSA MAJORS?!

"WHY ME!?"

* * *

"CAN WE ALL JUST CHILL OUT FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS?!" Yang seemed a little more than upset over the constant insanity, but her wishes were not about to be answered. Only seconds after she asked that, Ash came bursting out of the tree line over looking a long slope, to down where the rest of the group was. He looked at the length and steepness of the slope. Only about a twenty-five foot drop down to them, he'd done farther before, and it would definitely throw the Ursa's off of him for now. He heard the Ursa's close in behind him and roar. He smiled down at Yang whom was looking in his direction. Then he jumped, and kicked off the ground to a standing position. He smiled and waved to the group. Yang and Ruby smiled back, as well as a nod from Blake. Nora jumped into the air and shouted out.

"ASH!" Ash smiled scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Nora, Ren. How has everyone been?" Yang chuckled.

"It's been hectic but we've managed so far. How about you?" Ash smiled.

"Fine, well fine until Ruby ran off, and I had to go look for her, then I got split up from Weiss and Ruby, and had to fight a bunch of Beowulves... The Two Ursa Majors started chasing me. Then I made it here." Everyone glanced over at Ruby, whom was blushing and scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry Ash." Ash smiled apologetically.

"It's no problem. Umm... Is that girl being chased by a Death-Stalker?" Everyone nodded at the same time. "Where's Weiss?" Ruby only pointed straight up. Ash glanced up and noticed a Nevermore with something almost entirely white riding on it. Ren couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"She's going to fall." Ruby responded quickly.

"She'll be fine." Yang snorted.

"Before, or after she dies?" Ruby chuckled.

"Before?"

"She's falling." Ren stated once again.

* * *

"I'll save you Weiss!" Jaune leapt out and caught her in his arms. However he didn't noticed the lack of space between him and the ground.

"Going somewhere?" He asked in a flirtatious manner. Weiss only looked down and screamed. Jaune now noticed the plummet.

"OH GOODNESS WHY?!"

* * *

The redhead also managed to escape the Death-Stalker and made her way over to the group. Ruby's 'distraction' seemed to be working. However she was attempting to go up against a Death-Stalker and a Nevermore by herself. Ash greeted her first.

"Hi, I'm Ash." The girl smiled but still seemed out of breath.

"Pyrrha." They shook hands.

"I think we might have to go help Ruby." Weiss nodded.

"Of all the frustrating childish..." They couldn't hear anymore of what she was saying as she was to far away at that point. Ruby was about to be struck by the Death-Stalker's stinger, but was stopped by a barrier of Ice. Ash couldn't hear what they were saying, but did a sort of teleportation, to them. He appeared in wisp of smoke and ashes, His eyes turning the same color and his gauntlets extending up his arm, he smashed through the massive feather pinning Ruby down. She thanked him and they all returned to the group.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can die together!" Ruby shook her head at Yang's statement.

"Not if I can help it. Who says we have to kill the Grimm? All we need to do is grab out pieces and head back to that cliff." Jaune smiled at the concept.

"Run and live? That's an idea I can get behind." Ruby ran out first and seemed to be leading everyone back to the cliff. Yang smiled to herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Blake.

"What's up?" She chuckled.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

The group was also now attempting to evade the Death-Stalker, and Two Ursa Major. Ren saw the Nevermore swoop low.

"Nora! Distract it!" She saluted and ran out into the middle of the fray. She dodge it's feather and took a knee. She whipped out a rather... adorable... Grenade Launcher. That shot Heart Grenades. Of love.

They directly impacted it, and forced to fly off course. Everyone took the opportunity to run like hell. They made it onto a bridge where the Death-Stalker and Ursas' size wouldn't allow them to cross. Until the Nevermore took half the bridge out, forcing the groups to split up. Ash was with Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha, While Jaune was with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Nora on the other side. Ash took noticed the space they had to fight. He glanced back at his companions near him.

"Can you guys handle the Death-Stalker?" Ren bobbed a nod and the look in Pyrrha's eyes was all he needed to see.

"I've got the Ursas then." He ran straight at the Death-Stalker, but seemingly disappeared, in a swirl of ashes and smoke. He reappeared next to both Ursas, a small distance away from the others. His gauntlets extended and his eyes changed color. He grinned at the two bear-creatures, and formed a gray sphere of energy between two hands. He opened his arms wide and the energy followed his palms, forming a Javelin. He grasped it in one hand and threw it at one of the Ursa. It impaled it in the chest, and seemed to ignite for a moment before exploding. The Second Ursa was just far enough away to not be caught in the explosion, but it still had it dazed. Ash was panting from the use of his aura in such a way. He still hadn't mastered the technique yet, and would occasionally explode in his face, or fizzle out in mid air. And he could only create one per day. While his gauntlets he had created were awesome, he still had yet to master them. He glanced over to the other Ursa shaking off it's confusion. It roared and ran at him, he simply smiled and ran at it as well. He tackled it and began to wrestle the creature. He grabbed it by one of it's forearms, and with insane human strength, he swung in around like a ragdoll at the ground. The Ursa cried out in pain, but that only fueled Ash's enjoyment. He lifted it in the air, holding it by both shoulders. He put all of the strength he could muster into pulling apart. He dug his hands into the monsters flesh, becoming more and more of the monster himself by the minute. With great burst of strength her ripped the animal in half. Blood began to shower down upon him, and he laughed manically. He stopped laugh abruptly and looked down at his hands again. He licked the blood off of them, savoring every last drop. A voice from behind him let him know he wasn't doing this by himself.

"So you weren't joking after all." Jaune looked like he was about to be sick. Ash sighed and his eyes returned to their original state. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It was that bad huh?" Ren nodded, then collapsed onto the ground. Nora either didn't notice the bloodbath, or ignored it. She still greeted Ash with her usual...

"ASH!" Pyrrha seemed uneasy about being near him. Ash noticed her look and attempted to look unthreatening.

"I'll explain everything later. You don't have any reason to fear me Pyrrha." She still looked wary but nodded regardless. Ash had missed the spectacle put on by Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"We should head back." Was all the long haired Redhead, had to say. Jaune nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And Finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. They form team RWBY. With the leader being... Ruby Rose." Ruby seemed to shocked to answer, but Yang cheered for her and gave her a massive hug. Weiss seemed upset, but said nothing, and Blake looked like she could care less. But she still smiled for her teammate. By the time they all made it off stage they were greeted by the newly dubbed Team JNPR and Ash.

"Great job girls!" Jaune was the first to congratulate. Ash nodded in agreement.

"You all did great in the forest, and you've earned you're position as Team Leader, Ruby." Ruby blushed at Ash's affection. He smiled and waved for them all to follow him.

"You should all come with me to my room. I have some explaining to do." Everyone nodded, but Pyrrha seemed the most interested. Ash stopped abruptly when he got a phone call.

"One sec guys... And girls." He answered.

"Hey Uncle!... No... Yes?... NO! I'M NOT HANGING OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!...NO!... I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!... I know I implied it but I don't... I hate you sometimes... Yes... What do you mean?" He looked back at the group whom all had massive sweat-drops overhead. He smiled sheepishly, then blushed. Over the phone they heard the man talk some more which deepened Ash's blush.

"No... NO!... I'm done talking to you." He hit the end button on his phone. He sighed and looked back at the group. Before he could say anything however a voice at the end of the hall cut him off.

"You hang up on you're Uncle just like that? I thought you were raised better Ashton." They all looked down the hall and saw Professor Ozpin. He greeted the group with a wave and walked up. Ash's head fell... Oh god, why?

"I hope you aren't interrupting my other students Nephew. That would be bad." He took a sip of his coffee and walked up to Ruby.

"He isn't disturbing you know is he, Miss Rose?" Ruby shook her head, unable to find the words. Ozpin nodded and smiled.

"Good, see you all later then. Stay out of trouble Ash." Ash sighed.

"Will do Uncle Oz." As soon as Ozpin made it around the corner, they all turned back to Ash, whom was smiling sheepishly. They all asked at the same time.

"YOU'RE PROFESSOR OZPIN'S NEPHEW?!" Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Umm... Maybe?"

* * *

**That's a wrap my SunBro's. I hope you all enjoyed. I will be updating other stuff to. I swear.**


End file.
